the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Slick
Mr Slick is a villain of the NeS who resembles a comic book character and has a teenage sidekick named Oliver. He has a glove that can transform into various shapes and weapons for use in battle or otherwise. Description Appearance Mr Slick wears a mask to cover his eyes that has two horns either side to create the illusion of constantly frowning eyebrows. His eyes appear as black slits in the mask, except when it is dark they begin to glow red. He has black spiked hair, which is long in the back and moulded into dreadlocks. Below the mask, his jaw is visible and his mouth is normally curled into a sinister smile. This smile is compared to that of Mr SinisterMister Sinister article, Wikipedia.. Where he should have his right hand there is a claw, which is described as being similar to that of FulgoreFulgore article, Wikipedia.. His other hand has his special glove, which changes its shapeNeS1 Post 625, NeS1 Page 16, Video Games, Anime and Capture the Flag -- Oh My!, Never-ending Story written by Gebohq the Writer.. The mask itself is made of a kind of thick, but pliable plastic material and has a matt-shine to it. His suit is black and red and mostly quite skin-tight, showing the incredible muscles he's worked on across his whole body. His boots are integrated into the black on red jumpsuitTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Mr Slick is arrogant and abusive to others. He does, however, have a strange caring nature for Oliver and won't allow the boy to swear whilst simultaneously exposing the boy to extreme violence. He enjoys the opportunity to fight strong enemies and will abuse those that defy him. Possessions Glove His gloves has the power to break into pieces and then remould those pieces into a different form, such as a cannon or a sword. It can be imbued with magical properties, such as void magicTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Oliver Main article: Oliver Mr Slick has a nerd sidekick named Oliver for tech-based shenanigans. He treats Oliver as a maligned child, allowing bad behaviour in many ways, such as violence, but restricts him on use of profanity. History Tales from The Imperium The Story of Ameryl Main articles: Tales Post 12 | Tales Post 13 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum was a new resident of the cloud city Ampersand and became a popular figure thanks to her Cloud Break Reserve wine. When she hosted one of her parties for the rich socialites of Ampersand, Kaptin Kwanza and his bandits crashed the party. Amongst the socialites were Marianne and Suzanna de Myste, the grigori GadreelTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer., and two of Highemperor's Wives, one of which was Fantina Clémence Dujardin. The men and women were separated on opposite sides of the room and silenced. Kwanza shoved Suzanna de Myste to the ground after she made verbal protest. When Oliver tried to take a pendant from Gadreel, the grigori refused and Oliver called on help from Mr Slick himself. Gadreel still refused to hand over the pendant but also refused to fight, instead he ran off. Ameryl decided she would have to defend Gadreel herself and stood to challenge Mr Slick. Ameryl relies on magic to battle, while Mr Slick's glove transformed into a cannon. Ameryl uses special anti-power nunchaku, named Mors Dei, to block all powerful attacks from Mr Slick. Even when he transformed his arm into a sword imbued with void magic, the anti-power negated all powers. In light of this he vowed to be better prepared next time they met and he, with Oliver, left. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:NeS1 Villains